Merlin: The New Age
by Avaloner
Summary: After a year since the Battle of Camlann and rocked by the events associated with it, Merlin has been living in isolation. Guinevere, although grief-stricken, is fulfilling new roles well, however, Camelot's enemies are conspiring against the queen. Things take a new turn when Arthur returns to the world of mortals once again, forcing Merlin to face his conflicted emotions.
1. Part 1

**Merlin: The New Age **

**Part 1**

The boat slowly descended underneath the surface of the just-warm water. The wooden base was soon ablaze in a white-blue glow before crumbling away; cyan embers lighting up the darkness under the surface of the water. The last of the boat-dust glittered away, leaving the body afloat and the magic working around him.

"...and King Alined were among the ones who also expressed agreement with Odin's..." Leon's eye contact flickered before he continued, "outrageous claims."

The queen turned her face away to one side for a moment, the suppressed rage on her expression being shared silently by the rest of the court, before facing her audience again.

"If these corrupted rulers mean to use these taunts to start a conflict," Gwen began with a calm voice edged with sternness, "then they are grievously mistaken."

The determined faces of Sir Leon and Sir Percival at the front as well as others around the throne room spoke agreement and encouraged the queen to continue.

"It has only been a year since-" Gwen paused unintentionally but quickly regained her composure, "the Battle at Camlann. And the time since is to be used to restore peace," she said compassionately before adding more seriously, "so unless there is threat to our people, we must not foolishly believe their words to be a gauntlet thrown at us."

The court accepted this solemnly. Then the silence was lifted by Sir Leon's voice once again.

"But My Lady, there is one more claim still that has been raised, one that is of concern to us." The gravity returned to Gwen's face as she concentrated for the next part, with everyone listening intently.

"That you are in league with Morgana, meaning that the sorceress has been sighted once more."

The body was just beneath the surface now with layers of water sweeping over it from all directions; rippling over him, with the contours of water having a slight glow. As the last of the ripples dissolved away, the body slowly ascended and floated on the surface of the lake momentarily.

Arthur opened his eyes.

So soon as the cloud streaked sky formed his vision, it was fast disappearing as he realised he was sinking.

Merlin struck the flint stone against the rock with more force this time. _Third-time lucky_. His fingers warmed up as a spark was born.

_'I want you to always be you..._' he heard a distant voice say in his head and ignored it as the fire burnt healthily before him. He sat about doing other tasks, many of which he could have done using magic. But he took all the time he could, doing these tasks without any short cuts. He kept the practicing of powerful magic -the difficult, the better- to use up the remaining of his time. That is how he survived his cave dwelling.

_How father must have been,_ he thought sometimes. Except, unlike Balinor, he had no fear of persecution when he went to the nearest town for supplies occasionally.

Arthur had been watching Merlin for a while now, peeking in from the side of the mouth of the cave. Merlin seemed to be present in form but his actual self seemed to be somewhere else. As their last memories together settled clearly on his mind, all of a sudden Arthur didn't know how to make his appearance known. But he straightened himself from the stealthy stance and stood at the cave's entrance and decided to try "good morning."


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Merlin turned around as soon as he heard the voice, for he wasn't standing too far away from it. He viewed Arthur -appearing exactly how he was left, except alive, rejuvenated even - with his previous stony expression. Despite the clarity of what he saw and heard a moment ago, Merlin did not doubt that this was an imagining; he was a powerful sorcerer after all -it was only fitting that his hallucinations were more acute than everyone else's.

"I only believed the dragon because I had to..." Arthur muttered as he walked into the cave and looked around, "but you've actually been here all this time," he finished, incredulous.

"The dragon?" Merlin's eyes widened slightly, as if he was finally awaking to reality.

"Yeah. The first...", Arthur narrowed his eyes in thinking, "_creature_ I saw after I swam out of the lake. Who then fortunately thought to explain my sudden reappearance into the world of mortals."

Arthur sat down on a rock and related the rest that happened including the fact that the dragon told him to retrieve 'Excalibur' and looked towards the lake. Upon following the creature's gaze, he saw a hand raising his sword from the water, which he obtained after understanding this is what was meant. Lastly, he was told that he would find Merlin in the cave just beyond the lake.

All this time Merlin listened carefully without a word and occasionally looked into the distance to consider things, his stiff composure slowly thawing.

"The dragon -Kilgarrah, told me of this," Merlin said, slightly hesitant but beginning to sound like his old self again, "that you would one day return. But...I didn't think it would be now."

"Oh," said Arthur with deliberate empathy, "thank you for making me feel so unwelcome."

Merlin gave in to a laugh and Arthur -who was beginning to worry about the extent to which his friend changed in the isolation- smiled in return. After a brief moment's silence, Merlin spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't return to Camelot," he said solemnly. Arthur looked at him with a gentle expression and he continued. "I just couldn't," he said, a sliver of madness in his eyes as he looked across to the floor, "I couldn't face Gwen, Gaius...I just didn't know what to say to them," he finished, looking at Arthur again who nodded understandingly.

Merlin resumed preparing breakfast and got out another bowl for Arthur then they sat down to the food.

"So...you remember everything?" Merlin asked slowly as the surreal feeling lifted.

Arthur continued eating but nodded.

"Including the fact that I'm a sorcerer?"

"Yes. Talking of which, this stew could use some magic."

"It's what_ I've_ been eating all this time..." Merlin muttered, relaxing at Arthur's casual tone, even at the subject of his powers.

"Perhaps the journey to this world has made me lose my appetite. But either way, thank you," Arthur looked up from the food and continued more earnestly, "for the breakfast. I won't try thanking you for everything else again -I think it's more honourable to admit that I'll forever be in your debt."

Arthur looked up and was glad to see a dim light coming from the open window of the upper storey chamber.

"And sneaking into the castle seemed like the best option for a returned king?" Merlin said quietly, although they were a good distance away from the nearest guard.

"Well, it would cause an undesirable stir at this hour - "

"You just want to climb up to Gwen's window, don't you?" Merlin cut in, a smile twinkling on his face.

"No!" Arthur sneered, "I mean, the guards might not even believe us; suspecting me to be a sorcerer in disguise or something...I just want to tell Guinevere first hand," he finished more sincerely.

Merlin gestured with his hand and the coil of rope on the ground came to life and sprang up towards the window. He finished by tying the rope soundlessly to the latch of one half of the open window.

"Alright. You go up to her and I'll find Gaius," Merlin said and began to edge away from their hiding place. Arthur looked up briefly then turned to Merlin.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" he asked.

"You saw how I just distracted that guard," replied Merlin -referring to how he used magic to get the guard away from where they were standing, "it's my forte," he raised his eyebrows slightly and finished with a smile.

Arthur carefully climbed over the window sill and stood behind the curtain on one side. He peered around the material and saw Gwen walk up to the dressing table. She was in a night dress and sat down in front of the mirror then began to comb her hair. Arthur could see her from the back but as he edged closer, the two candles on the table also allowed him to see a part of Gwen's reflection on the mirror -an image that was as resolute and serene as it was forlorn.

Suddenly she stopped and put the comb down.

There was a slight noise, Arthur realised; his chain mail brushing against the curtain.

Gwen picked up a sword that was propped next to the dressing table and walked cautiously but without any hesitation towards the window. As she came closer, the moonlight illuminated the determined intensity in her eyes.

Arthur stepped into the open space and spoke.

"It's me."

Gwen's face broke into a mix of confusion and sadness at the sight of him.

The clank of the sword hitting the floor sounded and the two just stood there in silence for a while.

"It really is me, Guinevere," Arthur said again quietly and moved closer to her.

It did not take away the almost childish apprehension that was in her eyes now but she did reach out to him. She hugged him ever so slowly, as if at any moment there would be nothing underneath her touch and she'll wake up to the fact that this is just a figment of her imagination.

Merlin affectionately traced the outline of the winged beast with his eyes -the moonlight giving blue highlights to the dark-stoned statue. He gazed at the stained glass window that filtered the light in and held their pattern into his eyes. He didn't remember exactly how long he had been away for -clearly long enough to miss the place. As he walked towards Gaius's chamber, his face lit up.

Merlin crept through the door, hoping his mentor hadn't gone to sleep yet, and closed it again quietly.

His face fell, however, as he looked around the chamber.

Some of the furniture was still there, such as the beds, otherwise the place was abandoned. Merlin walked over to the cupboards that were once busied with phials and vessels of all sizes and filled with various liquids. Now the shelves were mostly empty, save for some unfilled glassware. There was one more place he checked -underneath the bed that used to be his. The book of magic Gaius gave him, however, wasn't there.

Merlin sank into despair again as he literally sank into the bed. Its comfortable feel -in contrast to his makeshift sleeping area back at the cave, didn't quite reach him as he felt rueful about his role in everything, once again.

"There's someone you have to meet!" Gwen said joyfully but quietly as she took Arthur's hand and lead him away.

"What, here...?"

Gwen waved aside a sheer curtain that sectioned off a part of the chamber. She let go of his hand and he walked up to the cot placed there.

"Our son," she said, standing behind him.

Inside the cot was a baby with a tuft of straight, dark hair, shrouded in peaceful sleep. Arthur took in the child's small features with a smile, his eyes filled with wonder and delight.

"What did you call him?" he asked, his voice much lower now.

"Arthur," Gwen smiled. Her husband stepped back to stand next to her.

"Well, that would cause a bit of confusion for a while," he said warmly, looking at his son.

"We can call him 'Tom'" Gwen said after a moment.

Arthur turned to look at her, the smile still on his face, "that sounds good," he said as he remembered it was his late father-in-law's name.

"Merlin!" Gwen cried and hugged him readily. She was relieved and grateful upon seeing him and he recovered back to his old self at her familiar, easy-going manners as they sat around the table and talked. She informed him that it was about a week since Gaius left for Ealdor - he admitted to the queen that he could have continued his duties as physician but it was the absence of Merlin that saddened him much that he wanted to be away from Camelot for a while. Merlin looked dismayed at this but handled it much better than last night.

Just then Arthur walked in from within the chamber, carrying Tom in his arms. Merlin's eyes fell on the baby. He smiled, while a renewed beam appeared on Gwen's face, and began "is that...?"

"The future king of Camelot," Arthur finished in answer.

Merlin opened his mouth in exhilaration. "Congratulations!" he then said as he got up.

Gwen also got up and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, and looked to their son. "Thank you, Merlin," she said.

"Although I must say," said Merlin, raising his eyebrows briefly, "what's with Arthur's air of immaturity, I could never imagine him as a father."

Gwen gave a small laugh while her husband looked up from the baby.

"Well, imagine no longer," he said, "you're already seeing me as a father."

The guard looked aghast as he stared at Arthur -who had to forge an over enthusiastic smile in return.

"It'll all be explained soon," Merlin said, leaning forward from the king's other side to face the guard.

They were waiting outside the courtroom for Gwen to complete her address and announce their arrival.

"...we found out that ally was none other than our loyal and long time friend, Merlin," they heard the queen say.

"To our sorrow, we have also lost our king in that battle. However, it has been fabled that he was no ordinary king -that he was the once-and-future-king." Gwen smiled -for a moment letting go of formality. "That he _is_ the once-and-future-king. And will return to serve Albion at a time of great need.

"Today, we will be witness to that coming true. For today, we welcome back the great sorcerer Merlin and King Arthur of Camelot!"

Excited gasps and talk passed across the courtroom which culminated into clapping and cheering as the two men walked in.

Arthur took his wife's hand and stood in front of their thrones. Merlin stood a little way away and smiled at him expectantly, along with the rest of the court, waiting for him to address his people.

"Although, I only walk amongst you until the end of Samhain -a fortnight from today, and although we have yet the crucial task ahead of uniting Albion, I just want to state that it gives me great contentment to see you all standing resolute and representing the Camelot that I dreamt of."

Merlin appeared his usual self outwardly, except his jacket was replaced by the more stately, dark red one. However, inside he felt an indescribable mix of joy, disbelief and numbness. After so many episodes of covering up the truth about himself and diverting people's thoughts as far away from it as possible, here he was, seated next to the king at the Round Table, as the court sorcerer. He also shared the role of physician but it was his other title that left him quite distracted at the present session of discussion.

Arthur's jaw tightened as Geoffrey of Monmouth continued. He heard in brief from Gwen about the conspiracies against Camelot but as he heard the details, a controlled fierceness came over his eyes.

"...they find it hard to believe that you would ever bequeath the throne to a woman," said Geoffrey, "another point they have raised is that it is highly suspicious that the queen has lifted the ban on sorcery whereas you and your father have strongly maintained it."

"They obviously don't understand the circumstances that lead to the decision," said Arthur.

"Indeed, sire."

"What of the sightings of Morgana?"

"There have been reports of several acts of violence caused by sorcery, near Alined's kingdom and in surrounding villages," Leon spoke.

"However, these incidents have never been confirmed," it was Gwen, "we think that Alined must have fabricated these stories to prove that I have joined forces with Morgana and allowed magic to be used to attack other kingdoms. What we _did_ find out was that Morgana has been seen near the town of Athwen."

"That's rather close to the Lake of Avalon," Merlin spoke his thought aloud.

Everyone pondered quietly. Merlin narrowed his eyes. Was it possible that the High Priestess was in fact alive; saved by the very waters that revived her brother?

Arthur focused determinedly at the table before breaking the silence.

"The neighbouring kings and rulers need to be called -the conspiracies need to end. And as for Morgana -we've known her weakness for some time; it's her dragon. And we also know the dragon's weakness..." he turned to Merlin, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in the meeting, "...is a dragon lord."


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Despite Merlin's power over Morgana's dragon, it was decided that there should also be a way of immobilising her magic, just to be on the safe side. Merlin informed Arthur that this could be done using a special creature, which wasn't available to them. However, a sorcerer, powerful enough such as his 'Emrys' self could also do this using a spell. This incantation could be found in his book of magic -but in order to obtain it, he had to go to Gaius.

As much as he had been looking forward to this, he was also quite unnerved; some remnants still remained of the shadow that fell over him throughout the year which affected his ability to face those he cared about.

After reuniting with his mother, he finally saw Gaius.

Merlin was relieved to be in his pragmatic but caring presence once more. Everything he didn't say in all these days wanted to rush out, except not in words but rather tears.

"I'm so sorry," said Merlin with welling eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for," said Gaius with his calm demeanour. He sighed while Merlin looked down, reddening. "You know something, Merlin, sometimes we focus so hard on what we think the end will be that we forget everything that has happened in between -everything that is important."

Merlin looked up, the movement making a tear roll down his face which he quickly wiped away. He managed a half smile, he didn't know to what extent he agreed with Gaius's statement but he was just tremendously glad to be with him. The old man smiled also and it felt like one of those suppers back at Camelot.

It was late evening in the forest when the sorcerer and the king had suddenly ceased their chatter.

_Bandits._

Arthur drew out his sword while Merlin was set to make use of his gifts.

Three of the men came towards the king while another two towards his friend.

Arthur knocked out the first one's sword and with a kick sent him colliding into the rogue directly behind. He then faced the third one while the other two began recovering, when all of a sudden the whole gang involuntarily withdrew and flew outwards.

Arthur turned around to see Merlin's hand come down.

"I take it that I'm just here to stand and look pretty," he said cynically but with a friendly smile.

But before the other could reply, "Merlin-"

The sorcerer turned around with a golden flash to his eyes and the last bandit who approached him from hiding, was flat on the ground.

"You're not redundant after all," said Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur were crouching behind the archway of the hall within the ruined castle. The woman at the table picked at bits of food. She was alive, by definition, but seemed to be the opposite in any figurative sense.

"We'll have to say 'hello' to her at some point," said Arthur in a quiet tone.

Morgana didn't get up from the chair when they _did_ make their presence known. To say she looked far from the lady of the court she once was would have been an understatement, for she looked several degrees more mad than the last time they saw her.

"I thought you were dead," she said, looking blankly at her brother.

"As I thought you were too."

Morgana smiled a wicked smile, saying "I followed you to Avalon," then became distracted without a warning. "Well, Aithusa took me there anyway..." she seemed to say to the table.

"Then I was healed and lived..." Morgana looked up sharply at Arthur. "And not one person wanted to join me. No one had a reason to fight -that _serving girl_ allowed back magic." She looked Merlin in the eye, "because of you!"

Her scream magically enlivened the few objects in the place as they shook; the whole structure seemed to teeter.

"Morgana-" Arthur said to calm her down but she was now on her feet and seemed to relish the moment all of a sudden.

"It's all I ever wanted. But everything is destroyed now. EVERYTHING!"

She curled her fingers, and before the flash of gold had left her eyes, Arthur felt the sensation of being strangled. Merlin was quick to retaliate with a blast but she blocked it just the same with her free hand.

"I don't know how you returned from the dead, but I'm going to send you back," she said to a struggling Arthur then turned to Merlin -whose attack she foresaw and therefore blocked yet again- saying "and I'm going to make you watch."

Merlin knocked her down the third time around. When she stood up again, he took no more chances and in a deathly voice spoke the newly learned spell. By the end of it, he was left as Emrys while Morgana was left without her powers.

Arthur stood up from kneeling and looked at Morgana disdainfully. The sorceress gave a frustrated shriek and looked down, appearing to be frozen on the spot.

"There are so many things I want to say to you right now," Arthur said ever so calmly, "but I don't think you are in any mood to hear it."

Merlin turned back to his normal self, looking tense while Arthur continued.

"You will come with us to Camelot, whether you meet your death there, or live and repent. Either way, I will not see you waste away, here" he finished, devoid of much emotion.

"Repent?" Morgana gave a laugh to the ground, "do you really believe so?" Then her eyes crept up to meet the warlock's, "Merlin's never believed that." He further stiffened at this while Arthur said, not taking his eyes from hers, "everyone's open to making mistakes."

A moment passed before he spoke again.

"How can you forget how close you were to Guinevere, to all of us? How you stood up for innocent people?" Arthur gave in to frustration and nearly screamed out "how can you let go of all that?!

"You will be imprisoned, but in your own chambers and the dragon can come with you," he said after regaining his composure.

"I am not going anywhere and Aithusa is staying with me."

"Unless I tell it otherwise," Merlin spoke, a cold edge to his tone.

He called out to the dragon, which padded into the hall.

"No..." escaped Morgana's lips at the sight of the obeying creature and tears streamed down her cheeks.

The dragon locked its eyes with Merlin's as he spoke to it. After he finished, it went towards the sorceress and nudged her gently. It moved its head in 'talking' -making a series of noises.

Arthur gave Merlin a meaningful nod before the latter started moving out. Then Morgana followed Aithusa, seemingly hypnotised to the creature. The three of them rode out into the night, while the dragon flew above, towards Camelot.

"No, it has to be me and her..." said Gwen in a low voice to Arthur who didn't look convinced."She doesn't have magic-"

"But she can still attack you."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to take care of myself," she smiled reassuringly.

"Alright but Merlin and I will remain outside."

"Morgana..." said Gwen softly but received no reply. Morgana stroked Aithusa, who was very nearly asleep on one corner of the floor. She stood up at the queen's voice and sat on the nearest chair -which was in front of the mirror- intending to remain motionless.

"Can I...do your hair for you?" Gwen asked the woman in the mirror.

A sly smile came over the face of the latter. "You haven't been my maidservant for many years," she said in a mocking tone, "why would the _queen_ want to return to it now?"

The smile left Gwen's face. "I didn't ask because I was your servant, but because I was your friend," her voice was severe but calm.

"Friend? After all the things I've done to you..." the intermittent madness returned to Morgana's eyes as she continued, "...tried to have you burnt for being a sorcerer, took over your mind...

"I've even raised Lancelot from the dead to have you enchanted to him, so you don't become queen."

Gwen stiffened.

She looked straight ahead, her lips slightly apart.

Outside, Arthur exchanged a serious look with Merlin then turned his face aside, realisation settling over him tentatively.

"Still want to be my friend?" the sorceress chimed and laughed uncontrollably at the lack of an immediate reply.

Gwen went around the chair and bent down to meet Morgana's eyes.

"There are far worse crimes you've committed," she began, "and in recent times, we were glad to believe you were dead. But fate would have you here instead and I'd rather like to think it's an opportunity to make things right." The measured intensity in her eyes seemed to tame Morgana into the distracted, childlike self she switched to every now and then.

Gwen got up and swallowed then went over and sat on the bed near the chair.

"Morgana, I would give up my throne -and so would Arthur," she began in a compassionate tone, "to have you back. Your real self." She got up and sighed then added, rather hopelessly, "now, can I help you get ready then you can come and dine with us?"

Morgana took her eyes off Gwen and slowly reached towards the comb.

Arthur was twirling the quill between his fingers, attempting to complete the speech he was supposed to present to the citizens of Camelot. The speech –which was in conjunction with the peace treaty to be signed by the other rulers- was to acknowledge Gwen's reign and the return of magic to the kingdom. There was also the matter of his sister on his mind.

Morgana never laughed or smiled unless it was with a bitter edge. She never touched her old gowns but instead opted for simpler dresses in dark shades. All of her affection was reserved for Aithusa; she could tolerate the king and queen now but there was an invisible wall between her and Merlin. Most of the times she pretended he wasn't in the scene and payed no heed to his vigilant looks at her occasionally. It was true that the ferocity that reigned over her lessened but there was one thing that she could not do without; magic. So when she solemnly promised –albeit in her distant way- that she would no longer use her powers against Camelot, it was decided that she would be taken to the Crystal Cave where her abilities may return.

"I missed you fiddling with the quill," said Gwen with a smile as she walked up to the table.

"Feast your eyes," replied Arthur, all seriousness.

"I'm sure I will," Gwen said and kept walking.

But he stopped her by the arm as she went by.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound haughty.

"You know how Merlin and Morgana are going to the Crystal Cave tomorrow? Why don't we go on a picnic in the meantime?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4 **

Merlin and Morgana walked through the mouth of the cave in silence and darkness, save for the dim blue glow that came from the crystals within. They paused on reaching the point where the major part of the cave started -the part illuminated by clusters of crystals everywhere and engulfed by their magic.

Morgana was beginning to be affected by their powers already as her eyes fell on their translucent white-blue surfaces -flinching at the ever swerving visions they reflected. Merlin saw she was getting overwhelmed.

"Morgana," he called out gently to get her attention away from the crystals.

She looked to him, somewhat distracted; as if he was a stranger and appeared little interested in moving down the cave. Merlin extended his hand for her to take and smiled encouragingly.

Morgana seemed to have snapped awake all of a sudden - a cold look washing over her features.

Merlin withdrew his hand -an edge to his eyes too. A grim, almost frustrated, look came over him.

"Morgana, I don't think you ever understood," he began, eyes narrow, "but I really didn't think I had a choice when I poisoned you." The words seemed to be captured by the still air and held there. "The dragon told me that you were the host of the curse –either you die or the rest of Camelot does."

Morgana's features became laced with angst as she remembered the events from all those years ago.

"I didn't know what I agreed to either," she said quietly but in a cold tone. "I wanted to bring Uther down, so I said I'd help Morgause. I didn't know how I was to become useful to her –and the next thing I knew, I was unconscious."

Merlin took his eyes from Morgana to look aside.

"But in the end, you proved her right –that my friends _would_ betray me," Morgana said with a tilt of her eye brow.

A moment of silence passed before Merlin smiled frostily and said "I should have told you I had magic. Then you wouldn't feel you're alone and Morgause wouldn't have influenced you so much."

Morgana put her head to one side and pondered darkly before Merlin prepared to move on.

"But unfortunately things were destined to happen differently," he said.

Morgana moved without replying, walking past him to take the lead.

As they moved further down the cave, the glow increased as the clusters of crystals erupted along the way. The anticipation also grew stronger –especially since Merlin didn't actually know how Morgana was to have her powers back. He remembered he got his magic back in this very place and transformed into Emrys and only hoped his suggestion of taking this trip was not met by disappointment.

"Who's there?" Morgana's apprehensive voice brought Merlin back to his surroundings. They stopped to see who the figure walking towards them was and yet it was not quite a human 'walk' but rather they were seeing an image move forward. The figure looked more and more familiar as he neared, swathed in an ethereal blue glow.

"Gwaine," Morgana gasped.

"That's right –the knight Lady Morgana took a shine to," said Gwaine with a bitter edge, "how lucky I was."

Morgana's eyes glided away from him. When they returned, she spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I don't know the answer to that myself," said Gwaine, his tone lighter.

"Perhaps," Merlin provided; cheered at the sight of an old friend, "you're here to provide us with some sort of guidance." Merlin thought of the appearance of his father's spirit when he was here a year ago.

"Merlin, it's good to see you," Gwaine acknowledged him, "not sure if I'm the type to provide guidance though!"

"You never know…"

"I'm sorry, Gwaine," Morgana interrupted, "for everything I've caused you."

Merlin turned to look at Morgana.

He didn't expect to see what looked like genuine remorse in her eyes, but when he did, he thought that he might have been right about what he said to Gwaine.

The knight smiled sadly, "I just wished I could hear it alive." Shortly after, his image became somewhat hazy and started disintegrating. "These things just happen without warning, don't they?" he said again, "I guess this is goodbye…"

Soon the darkness consumed his entire image with the last of his words.

When they reached the centre of the cave, Morgana looked around almost frantically –waiting for something to happen.

At a moment's notice, a slight breeze swept past them. They were about to dismiss it when they began to collapse to the ground –just managing to brace themselves as they fell but losing consciousness soon after.

Merlin opened his eyes; the cave felt slightly warmer. As he sat up, he found its source –he could see Morgana from the back, her hand poised in front of her, controlling the blaze.

"That's quite a fire you got going," he said of the flames that were steadily increasing in height.

Morgana turned around and forgot to be reserved in her excitement at having her powers back. "I just woke up and it all came back to me," she said, a childish ecstasy in her voice. She returned the fire back to a normal height while speaking then turned to a protruding crystal to further hone her abilities. With a glint of gold in her eyes, the crystal broke off and slowly levitated in the air before shattering into dust sized particles. The particles then joined to form tiny bluish birds which disappeared in the course of their short, wispy flights.

Merlin stood several steps behind her, absentminded, and smiled with his mouth slightly apart –a forgetful smile of wonder, like the time he first entered Camelot.

They went back to the entrance of the cave in relative silence until Morgana stopped to say, "Mordred," no longer hesitant after previously encountering a spirit in this place.

Merlin saw the figure from a distance too, hoping it would flit away. But now the image of the spirit seemed to sharpen as they neared it.

Mordred and Morgana exchanged a warm smile.

"I always dreamt of seeing this day," Mordred's smile was tinged with sadness now.

Morgana swallowed; not knowing what to respond with. Merlin stiffened and a cold expression came over him, but he also remained silent.

"I always wanted you to use your powers for good," Mordred continued, addressing Morgana, "and for Arthur to understand…"

Merlin's eyes pierced into Mordred now; enragement bit into him all of a sudden for the role the latter played in all this. Then he noticed that despite his whole form being somewhat obscure, Mordred's eyes were particularly blurry with what would have been tears. The severity wore off Merlin's face as the spirit now turned to him.

"I'm sorry Merlin. And also to Arthur." Mordred sounded rather distant now, "I just couldn't control myself…"

"I'm sorry too," Merlin said in a measured tone, his eyes reserved "for not trusting you when I could have."

"I'll always think of you Mordred," Morgana added earnestly. The image nodded slowly before drifting away into nothingness.

The mixed emotions at the cave felt far away and dreamlike when Merlin and Morgana returned to Camelot, and were replaced by the gravity of the courtroom. The king announced that they had just received reports of an attack on Camelot patrols. This came after a day when the signatures for the peace treaty were returned –with the exception of the allegiance of three parties. These people were precisely the ones that were circulating rumours against the kingdom –it appeared they wouldn't let go of the opportunity to bring Camelot down in a conflict.

With a battle being quite imminent, there were very few things that allowed any mirth into the castle. As a result, the times spent with Tom became escapism for his parents and Merlin. One afternoon, the three of them were kept busy, trying to calm the baby so that he could be put to sleep. Neither of his parents could stop his wailing, then Merlin decided to try things his way –he had the baby in one arm while with his other hand he conjured a small, golden dragon. Tom became silent and followed the flying creature with his brown eyes.

"He likes dragons," said Merlin.

The dragon then exhaled a gust of golden fire which set the little prince off again and he resumed crying.

"Just not fire-breathing ones," commented Arthur.

No one noticed Morgana at the door until she pronounced the spell.

Tom stopped crying within seconds and his eyes became droopy. A hush fell over the chamber as everyone turned to look at Morgana.

"It's a spell to make one sleep easy," she said as she walked towards the others. "You're scared of me, aren't you?" she added when the silence continued.

Gwen smiled and gave a slight shake of the head in answer. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Morgana turned towards her nephew.

Merlin looked to Gwen seriously to see if she had changed her expression, then extended the baby towards Morgana. Soon, Tom was sleeping cosily in her arms.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

The sky settled into dusk outside the tent as the preparations for battle was well underway.

"You've been quiet," said Arthur to Merlin, who was placing his armour on him. Arthur had a pretty good idea of what the reason for it was but decided to make the comment anyway just to break the gloom infused silence.

"Have I?" replied Merlin without making eye contact.

"It's...reminding you of Camlann isn't it?" Arthur got out carefully.

Merlin finished what he was doing then looked at Arthur and gave a slight nod. He moved toward the table in the tent and began lighting the candles on it, thinking of how to describe in words the writhing uncertainties on his mind.

"I don't know what I'd be doing three days from now..." said Merlin without much calculation while his eyes were on the candle flames.

It dawned on the both of them that three days later was the end of Samhain.

"Fight to bring in victory for Camelot," Merlin heard Arthur say from behind him, "and if that has already been done, then you go back to your duties. Of course you'd have no chores from me..." he added more casually to lighten things up. Merlin turned around and nodded with a smile but his eyes held back tears.

Arthur moved slightly closer to him and spoke again, "you once said that it was your destiny to serve me. But I think that was wrong."

Merlin swiftly wiped his eyes, managing to ease into a lighter tone this time, "yeah don't know what I was saying. That's a pretty miserable destiny!"

"Relatively better than other alternatives," said Arthur, before sounding sincere again, "what I meant is I think you're destined to serve all of Camelot, touch a lot more lives."

Merlin quietly considered while Arthur went to pick up his sword.

"I haven't quite thanked _you_..." Merlin said after a while.

Arthur started turning around, "Well, considering all you've done-"

"No, not just for accepting magic -I mean, you'd be a dollop head and a prat put together and twice as bad if you hadn't, after everything!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows in a 'good point' sort of way before Merlin continued.

"When I came to Camelot and the dragon told me what my destiny was...I felt important." Merlin looked across and smiled before looking up at Arthur again. "And when you listened to the things I said, even without knowing all this, I really did feel that I made a difference. Thank you, for _that_."

Arthur remained in the half-turn and smiled with a subtle nod. Then he fully faced Merlin and walked up to him and slapped him on the shoulder, to which Merlin responded with a spontaneous "ouch".

"And you _did_ make a difference," said Arthur then kept walking and stopped to put on his gloves.

"Just not to your hand-waving habits."

"It's affectionate, Merlin."

"Very."

Arthur saw Gwen tap something on the map as he entered the adjacent tent. She looked up and listened to a knight discussing the arrangement of the army on the field. Gwen said something, carrying a serious expression then dismissed the group of knights.

Arthur walked up to her and she put down the map when she saw him.

"You're ready," said Gwen flatly then looked down for a moment. "I wish you didn't have to go out there," she said as she looked up again.

"I'm here in the flesh," said Arthur gently, "I have to do this."

Gwen nodded but with a sad smile.

"I thought you were leaving with Tom," Arthur said, looking over to the corner where the prince was -attended by his nurse, a druid woman who had magic.

Gwen turned too to look at their son. "I have to stay here," she said and smiled, "it's my duty."

Arthur put his arm around her and she leaned closer to him.

The clash of swords was the dominant sound in the din of battle. And although the battle _sounded_ like many before it, it appeared unprecedented in other ways. For it was not only Camelot knights who fought against the enemy side but knights from the other kingdoms who had recently confirmed their alliance, also rose to fight along with them.

There was also the sight of magic; this war wasn't just being fought between warriors from each side but taking part in it were also warlocks and sorceresses.

Merlin had to be more dexterous than usual since be both performed the duties of a physician, alongside Gaius, and also used his powers in the battle. A group of knights came in through the physician's tent and he hurried along to attend to their wounds, while keeping an eye outside for when the enemy advanced too close.

One time, there was a hail of arrows appearing from the opposition. Merlin ran out of the tent, stopping several meters from it and raised his hand. He redirected the swarm of arrows in mid-air and turned them back to strike their owners -each arrow for each man.

Morgana was also fighting in the conflict -but for the first time in a long while, on Camelot's side.

Several dust storms rose from the battleground, controlled by her to swallow the incoming line of enemies in a fierce swirl. She also participated in bouts of sword fighting -with enemies in the short range who could be taken on easily without magical efforts.

In the mean while, a sorcerer from the opposition conjured thick filaments of light and directed them at Merlin, which began wrapping around him.

Arthur witnessed this and the instinct to protect him came in and he threw a knife at the attacker, for a moment forgetting the extent of Merlin's powers. The knife struck the man at the back simultaneously as Merlin managed to sever the light around him, sending the broken components in a small explosion towards the enemy force.

With his present foe gone, Merlin observed that Arthur and his knights were getting approached from behind by the opposition, and he decided to summon Aithusa. The dragon appeared over the field and its breath of fire drove back the incoming force and prevented the Camelot knights and allies from being surrounded.

The night passed with consistent progression of the battle. By the dawn, the opposition had taken significant damage and the troublemaking kings along with their remaining forces, admitted defeat, allowing the united lands to take victory.

Merlin stopped as the dragon appeared in the sky.

The sound of its beating wings sounded powerful despite the creature's weary state. He didn't expect to see Kilgarrah –who had come of his own accord, without a dragon call- but also felt that there were things to be said between them.

Even though he looked rather determined, Merlin didn't know what to say first to the dragon. It was the creature who began speaking, however.

"We meet again," he said, "but I fear this may be the last time we do so." Kilgarrah paused before continuing, "you have done well, Emrys…"

"And you have lied."

Kilgarrah was taken aback slightly while a definite intensity settled over the warlock.

"Whatever happened afterward, as of the day we last met, you've lied about my destiny," Merlin continued boldly, "I didn't protect Arthur until he could unite the land or reign at an age of magic. You even lied about Aithusa being a sign of good for the kingdom."

The dragon bent his head forwards in thought; the silence spurring Merlin on.

"You made me feel like a fool." Merlin's voice was filled with pure contempt now. "You and all those other ones who gave me useless glimpses of the future. And made me think I could change it."

"And yet, that is exactly what was supposed to happen," the dragon's voice was calm.

A fresh sense of anger shot through Merlin. He felt –as he did on several previous occasions- that he was manipulated, just to mould the destined events into existence.

"You hoped things would turn out a certain way," Kilgarrah continued, "but when they didn't, you decided to withdraw from everything afterwards."

Merlin looked away from the dragon and considered –Kilgarrah sounded quite like Gaius, he realised.

Arthur came up just then with Gwen and looked slightly worryingly at Merlin.

After a moment's silence, the dragon began again, "you may not know why the king returned…

"It is true he brought peace back into the land –although the queen certainly would have done so just the same. And true to my words," Kilgarrah turned to Merlin here, "he has fulfilled his destiny. But the real reason for the return of Arthur was to bring Emrys back to Camelot."

A look of surprise came over Merlin as he unwittingly put an end to his resentful manners and began to comprehend what the dragon said. He looked from Kilgarrah to Arthur, who turned to face him with a reassuring smile.

"Now, there is one last thing I must impart to you," Kilgarrah broke the silence, "step forth Emrys."

Merlin did as he was asked. The dragon exhaled a cloud of smoke which dissipated into the air slowly then turned into golden dust as it neared Merlin and disappeared instantly. The warlock's eyes flashed their fiery hue, but not due to any action from him; it was the result of receiving the spell from Kilgarrah. It was like the spell the dragon communicated to him the time he had to save Morgana's life.

"What's this for?" Merlin asked.

"The king may appear again as a mortal, as he has recently. But for the time between, there is only one day each year when he may return –when the veil between this world and the next is the thinnest."

Arthur's eyes narrowed in contemplation. Gwen looked up to meet her husband's eyes and they exchanged a smile.

The dragon continued and addressed Merlin. "The spell I've left you will awaken him," he then turned his head towards Gwen, "and the queen, for she is also destined to become the once-and-future-queen."

Morgana had her arms around her knees as she watched Aithusa a little way off, drinking water from the stream. Her serene composure ceased when she heard someone approach and snapped her head to the side to see who it was.

Arthur took out his sword and pierced it through the ground then sat down.

"Sure you want to part with your weapon?" said Morgana, her eyes predatory and a sly edge to her smile, "I could kill you before you can even touch it."

"But you forget, I'm already a dead man," Arthur replied with a cold calmness.

For a moment they just sat there and neither spoke. Aithusa looked up from the water, eyes slightly narrowed then Arthur broke the silence.

"Thank you for your help in the battle," he said.

Morgana kept her eyes ahead. "You're welcome."

"But there is one thing you must understand," Arthur tried hard to make it heartfelt, "Guinevere is to be the ruler of Camelot."

"Of course, since I'm not the rightful queen," said Morgana, sarcasm playing in her eyes.

"Well, our father probably wouldn't have chosen an illegitimate, _daughter_ as an heir," Arthur said looking straight ahead while Morgana tensed up. "But since you couldn't help the circumstances of your birth and you _are_ older than me -although, only by three months-" he added lightly before resuming a serious tone again, "it _does_ make you the rightful heir." He turned to her and looked her in the eye, "But it doesn't matter because you already abused your power and any right to the throne you had."

Morgana looked thwarted but was motionless. "So now you expect me to bow down to Gwen and become her subject?" she said a moment later.

"No, become an ally," replied Arthur, "become her sister."

Morgana remained quiet for a while before saying, "I no longer desire Camelot's throne anyway."

Arthur was taken by surprise but she didn't see his expression; her eyes rested far ahead as she continued.

"For a long time, all I knew was I hated your goodness. And Gwen's perseverance, Merlin's loyalty..." Morgana's voice drifted as calmly as the stream water, despite nuances of bitterness in her eyes. "It feels strange, to have thoughts besides these."

"What will you do?" asked Arthur, imploring her to continue.

Morgana stood up and edged slightly closer to the water. "I am the high priestess -I belong in the Isle of the Blessed," she said.

Arthur stood up also but did not speak.

The crowds turned into a decent sized audience down below at the square, Merlin observed. Although he was more accustomed to the ground-level view of the area as he never stood with the king or nobles at the balcony that was used to address the citizens.

"It was from this very place that my father declared the ban on sorcery," said Arthur, penetrating through his thoughts.

It was also the place from which Uther had condemned many to death for sorcery -many who committed no actual crime, Merlin thought.

"You know, I've had an inkling at times that he was wrong to do so. Yet, every time, I had nothing to prove myself right," Arthur continued while the two of them waited for Gwen to arrive.

"I know," said Merlin intently then smiled, "except you were always a little thick to figure out that _I_ was a sorcerer."

"Well, initially I did find your idiotic behaviour in contradiction with being a sorcerer," said Arthur then turned to face Merlin. "But I think after a while, I would probably be in denial of it anyway," he said, "because of the consequences that would come with it."

Morgana was also asked to be here but her grim response was that "the people would want nothing less than seeing my execution," to which the king responded that she had also recently fought for the same people. In the end it was decided that she would be present for the speech at one of the windows that overlooked the square.

A moment later Gwen appeared with Tom and stood on the other side of Arthur and he began his address. It started by announcing the one year anniversary of the return of magic and acknowledging the fact that it was Merlin's actions that brought about the decision.

"...it is strange for me to speak of it here today as it may have been for you, to hear the queen announce it a year ago. And perhaps it was this uncertainty that several other rulers were taking advantage of in conspiring against Camelot.

"But I am here to reassure you that the return of magic is not to spread concern and it is certainly not to be used for evil either. After all, having magic is no more dangerous than wielding a sword -in fact, a sword can only cut whereas magic can also heal." Arthur glanced across the upper storey corridor and found Morgana at one of the windows before continuing. "What is important is that it is the individual person who decides whether they use their power -be it of magic or otherwise- for good or evil. Although we cannot forget that many have been wronged -both by the use of magic and due to possessing it- let us diminish any hatred or fear and start this new age in peace.

"I would also like to announce that we are no longer here as a single kingdom, but are a part of the united lands -kingdoms that have given each other their allegiance and have already proven their loyalty to us once." Arthur paused and turned to Gwen then reached out for Tom.

"And who better to lead you into this age but your queen? And not just as regent" he began again. "For she has consistently proven herself worthy of Camelot's throne. And in recent times, she has not only carried on her duties with tremendous grief but has also brought the heir to the kingdom into the world."

He looked at his son then turned to Gwen and smiled. "Long live the queen," he said but loud enough only for her to hear. She returned the smile but wiped her eye while doing so.

He repeated it out loud again and it was echoed by the voices of the people below in unison, followed by general cheering and clapping.

Arthur found Morgana again and shared the smile with her too with Gwen and Merlin also acknowledging her. She smiled a rather proud smile but took part in this moment nevertheless.

When they turned away, Morgana looked down and smiled more relaxedly to herself. She remembered what the king and queen had instilled in her -that it was her responsibility as high priestess to see to it that magic is not used to commit evil. Then she turned to leave as did the others standing at the balcony.

Merlin took one last look around the castle with the smile still lingering; for it wasn't just the morning sunshine that spread over the people but also a veil of hope and optimism that touched him as well.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As soon as Merlin began uttering the spell over the lake, his features aged instantly; he became his more powerful, old self.

A truck zoomed by just then as he began walking.

The place was an isolated one, as it was hundreds of years ago, except a road was built next to the lake now. Merlin stopped abruptly and turned his head to the side, listening out for the sound of the vehicle coming to a stop. A look of annoyance crossed the sorcerer's face; he'd hate to think his true nature has been discovered this morning even though he had been doing this ritual for so many years now. But he heard nothing that indicated the driver took notice of his supposed shape shifting. Merlin continued walking just as he began to change back to his younger self again, once the aura of the spell wore off.

He walked all the way down to the lake then around to the cave. There he got out his old clothes from the satchel he carried and changed into them. Then he waited at the mouth of the cave for his friends.

"So you must be a knight…?" the waiter said as he placed a plate in front of Arthur.

"…of Camelot." Arthur managed a smile despite sounding awkward.

"Well, King Arthur," Gwen added enthusiastically from beside him.

"Ah. And you are…"

"Guinevere"

"Thought so!" The waiter then turned to Morgana, "black dress…you must be Morgana," he said.

"That would be right," replied the sorceress with an equal mix of charm and mystery.

"What about you?" the waiter addressed Merlin, rather confused.

"Merlin," he replied with an innocuous smile.

"Aren't you supposed to have white beard and a robe?" the waiter narrowed his eyes.

Merlin looked awkwardly to Arthur and Gwen opposite him, before replying, "I'm portraying his younger self."

"Right! Well, nice costumes. Enjoy your lunch."

The four of them remained silent until the waiter was out of hearing range then Merlin spoke. "I told you we'd be fine with our clothes, since I've figured it could pass as Halloween celebration…

"Although it's such a shame," he said again, resting his fork against the plate, "I go down in legend and I still don't get the recognition."

"It's Geoffrey of Monmouth isn't it -was his fault for emphasising too much on your 'Emrys' self in the literature!" said Gwen.

"You're right," replied Merlin.

"Well, at least this time the man who _does_ get credit for what you did…" said Arthur and paused for effect, "is you."

Everyone laughed a little then the four of them descended into conversation that was in hiatus for a year. And on days like this, it felt like it was more important to be thankful for the gifts of life than to brood over the ambiguity of destiny.

* * *

_Thank you for the favourites/follows and reviews, much appreciated : )_


End file.
